Undeniable Love
by xtremedancer
Summary: What I think should happen after 2x12. Major Ezria! Story better than summary!
1. Telling

**Ok, who else is really annoyed by the mid season finale? I know I am! Ella is stupid, there were NO EZRIA SCENES WHATSOEVER, and Jackie is a bitch. Ugh! So that is why I wrote this story. What I think should have happened after Ella accused Ezra of dating Spencer. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL. If I did, Ezria would live happily ever after and Jackie would be gone!**

Ezra POV

"I'm gonna give you one chance to walk away from this. Not because you deserve it but because this is the last thing we need to deal with right now. And when you go, you need to keep going, because of Spencer's parents find out about this they will ruin you," I couldn't believe my ears. Spencer! Why does Ella think I'm with Spencer!

"Umm… I'm not in love with Spencer…" I said hesitantly.

Ella looked at me in shock. "If you're not with Spencer, then who are you with?"

I didn't know what to do. Should I tell her about Aria? It probably won't be the best thing to do without her here. So I took the easy way out. "Never mind, it was nothing."

"No, Ezra, I deserve an answer. After what you just told me, I need an answer." Ella said sternly.

Well, it's now or never. I looked around at the policeman who could arrest me as soon as I said the word. I just hoped they weren't listening in. I took a deep breath and said. "It's Aria."

"What?" Ella whispered.

"I'm in love with Aria."

Aria POV

I sat there staring at the shovel on the table. The weapon used to kill Allison. I was finding it hard to breathe, my lungs blocked by the knowledge that we were going to get arrested for a crime we didn't commit. I tugged at the bottom of my dirty dress trying to make it easier to breathe. _I might not see Ezra again. _The thought plunged through my mind. And that's when the tears came. I kept on envisioning his face, his black hair, all tidy while at Hollis, but at his apartment, an unruly mess. His crystal blue eyes, the love that shone through them. The silent tears trickled down my face, making clear little tracks where dirt used to be.

"Now you guys will be let outside, into the lobby to see your parents and other visitors. You will have to stay here overnight. You will be escorted by armed policeman, so don't try anything." I stood up shakily and followed Spencer out the door.

As soon as we entered the lobby, all eyes were on us. But I was looking for one set of eyes in particular, a crystal blue set staring right at me. As soon as I saw Ezra, everything else fell away; the girls with their parents, the policeman that stood everywhere, even my parents, whom happened to be standing close to him.

"Ezra!" I shouted, before running at a mad sprint for his arms. He came a little closer to me, and I practically jumped into his all-too familiar hold. "I didn't know if you would come" I said, crying into his shoulder. He took my chin and gently lifted it towards me.

"Aria, I love you, and I will always come. And with that our lips met in a passionate kiss. By now I could tell that all eyes were on me, me kissing my former English teacher but I didn't care, all I cared about was him.

'Aria Montgomery!" My mom practically screamed my name. I jumped apart from Ezra to see my mom staring at me and Ezra with fury in my eyes. My dad was so red from anger that I didn't even know if he had the ability to speak.

"Ella, Byron. I _am _in love with your daughter. You wanted proof, well you got it. I love her more than anything in the world and I would give up my life for her." I didn't know what Ezra was talking about. Did he already tell my parents? My dad started walking toward us, well my mom stood there dumbfounded.

"Dad, Mom, you have to believe Ezra!" I tried to get them to understand. "He loves me and I love him! Can we _please _talk about this when I'm not about to get arrested?"

My dad stopped in front of us. And punched Ezra in the face.

**Oh! Intense! What do you think is going to happen? Review!**

**~Sydney**


	2. The Struggle

**Hey! I am infinitely sorry for not updating sooner! I have been so busy lately! It's really hard to balance social life, homework, sleep, dance and writing! But I will try and make this chapter good, while I listen to my best inspiration…. music. Music is everything for me, both for dance and writing. (just needed to add that :P) Plus, I just got my first boyfriend, so I'm very romantic mood. (Hence all those stupid love songs on shuffle :P)**

**Anybody else excited for October 19? Eeeeeeeep! I love the Allison scenes, because not only do they reveals some stuff, but they are also sooo creepy! And since I am a very big lover of chilly, creepy, dark movies, it just makes me even more excited! (especially cause it's a Halloween episode…. Extra spooks!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL. If I did, October 19 would be tomorrow.**

Ezra POV

I stumbled backwards from the blow of Byron's punch. I held my nose in my hands, afraid that it was broken. Byron could really throw a punch. _Great! Even more the reason to be scared of him! _I saw Byron coming toward me, hands balled in fists, ready to throw another punch.Aria instantly rushed to my side, wrapping her small arms around my shoulders, hugging me tight, like if she let go, I would be gone.

"Dad! Stop!" Aria screamed. I looked up at her and her face was frantic and pleading, with wide eyes begging her parents to understand. "Please! Let us explain!"

"What is there to explain!" Byron screamed, turning to look at me with a deadly look in his eyes. "He took advantage of you!"

"No he didn't! Please can we just talk about this at home, where we don't have police around!" Aria was breaking down now, even more tears coming down her already tear stained face.

"Byron, let's just talk about this please!" Ella came up behind Byron and lightly grabbed his arm. Byron instantly relaxed a bit, and his hand slowly uncurled.

"We'll talk when you get home tomorrow. Until then I can't even stand to look at you." With that he grabbed Ella's arm and left. Everything was silent.

I turned around to look at Aria only to find that she wasn't looking at me. She was staring at everybody else in the room. She gave one more look around before darting down the hallway. I gave all the police an apologetic looked an ran after her.

Aria POV

I made my way to the girl's bathroom and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down, holding my knees to my chest. The tears kept on flowing. I couldn't believe what just happened. My dad hates Ezra now, and probably hates me to. And I couldn't bear the looks of the girls and there parents. The girls had sympathetic looks on their faces, while Mr and Mrs. Hastings and 's held pure shock. I can't bear to think what they were thinking about me at that point.

The door slowly opened and in came the man I loved. His hair was all ruffled, and he looked nothing like a teacher with his casual t-shirt, and dark levi's. I slowly stood up as he ran towards me. He embraced me in a giant hug and I held him tightly, letting my tears soak his tshirt.

"Shhh… Aria, don't cry it'll be ok" He whispered to me in a comforting tone.

'But, what if it isn't Ezra! I mean, my dad can do anything to you… you can get arrested!" I tried to say through the tears.

"Well if that happens, we'll run away, to a place where they can't get us. I love you Aria, and I will do anything for you. I will go through hell and back for you." He took my shoulders and bent down, so our eyes were level with each others. "Our love is undeniable, and eventually I want to get married to you, and raise a family, I want to be with you, and only you forever. No matter what happens tonight, it will always be you."

"I love you Ezra." I looked him straight in the eye. "And I promise you I will get my parents to understand."

He leaned into me and kissed me with a fiery passion. I slowly pulled away, and we grabbed hands and walked out of the bathroom to face the rest of the world… together.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I was supposed to be cleaning my room. But I couldn't wait to update any longer.**

**Please review!**

**~Sydney**


	3. The Breakdown

**OMG! I feel so bad for not updating this story in forever! For awhile, I couldn't think of what to do with this story, and than when I got an idea, I became really busy! But here I am now! I was supposed to update earlier on during the March break but I ended up living with my friends in Montreal for the week… and I haven't seen them since the summer so I spent every waking moment hanging with them. Then I had a dance competition, which meant spending every minute inside a theatre, and catching up on homework the rest of the week. **

**I'm just going to state that my life is nothing without PLL. I need it like I need air to breathe. **

**Thanks to all of my reviewers! OnceAWildcatAlwaysAWildcat, HarrylovesGinny09, SolitudeMyLove, .dreamers, and Notinyourlifetimehoney. **

**Notinyourlifetimehoney: Your wish is my command ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars. If I did, the season would never end.**

Aria POV

As soon as we got back to the room where the girls were waiting, everybody turned and stared at Ezra and I. I gulped, and Ezra squeezed my hand, letting me know silently that he wouldn't be going anywhere. Mrs. Hastings started walking towards us, but Spencer grabbed her arm and murmured a quick "No.". Mrs. Hastings gave Spencer a confused look, but stepped back anyway. Hanna rushed over to us, a wild and crazy look in her eyes, and her blond hair a dishevelled mess.

"Are you guys ok? I saw what your dad did Aria… Is he…?" She seemed genuinely worried.

"He is going to try and listen, but, I really don't think that it's going to get us anywhere." I muttered softly, sadness dripping from my voice. My fingers curled in Ezra's, needing the reassurance.

"Ok, girls, time to get back into the cell." Officer Wilden called out. Fear shot through me, coursing through every vein in my body, and I turned to Ezra frantically.

"Whatever you do, don't let my dad do anything to manipulate you. I need you in my life, Ezra! Promise me!" I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and clung onto him. I couldn't let myself be taken away.

"I promise Aria." Ezra said softly, his voice coming in through my left ear, where his head was laying against my shoulder. His arms were wrapped around my lower back, holding me tightly. "Everything is going to be alright, everything is going to work out in the end, I promise."

Suddenly, nothing was there. His strong arms around me weren't there, and I could no longer feel my arms around his neck. I turned around to see Hanna grabbing my arm and taking me back to the cell with her and the rest of the girls. I turned around quickly, trying to see him again. The last thing I saw before the door closed were those brilliant blue eyes, wet with tears.

****

I saw nothing. Heard nothing. No smell touched my nose, and no feeling in my hands. My senses were completely numb. The girls were there. They had been trying to understand. When I didn't say anything they talked about -A in small whispers. When they asked my opinion, and I still didn't answer, they ended up falling asleep. I was sitting down on the floor, my arms wrapped around my legs, my chin resting on my knees. Unmoving. Staring at the blank grey wall ahead. I tried to guess the time… 3:00, 4:00… sometime early in the morning. My mind was empty… until a tiny voice shot up out of the darkness.

"Aria?" It was Spencer, her voice so soft and quiet that only I could hear. "Have you been awake this whole time?" I didn't respond. "Aria, please talk to me."

"They're going to take him away from me." I croaked, the thought making my voice crack.

"Aria…" Spencer started to say.

"This isn't fair! We love each other…but everybody else is so wrapped around the idea that it's wrong for us to be together, and won't even stop for one second just to look and see how much we love each other." By this time tears had come back to my eyes, and I was nearly inaudible by the tears choking up my voice.

Spencer crawled over and wrapped her arms around me, engulfing me in the biggest hug anybody could ever give. I turned my head and buried my face in her shoulder, my whole body shaking from sobbing.

"Aria, this is going to work out…nobody can break you and Ezra up." Spencer whispered softly into my ear. "You should see your face whenever you talk about him. You have the biggest smile, and your cheeks get all rosy to. Even today, when we went outside to see our families. When you saw Ezra there, your whole face just lit up! Never mind the fact that we have just gotten arrested, he was there, and that's all that mattered to you."

I chuckled slightly. "How do you notice these things?"

She laughed quietly in response. "I'm the daughter of two lawyers; I've been trained since birth to notice these things."

I laughed, but it slowed down to a sigh. "Do you really think that Ezra and I will last?"

"I don't think it… I know it." Spencer smiled.

"Thanks Spence." I said softly.

"No problem Aria." She moved away and lay back down on the ground. "Get some sleep, okay?"

I nodded, and slowly closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

3RD PERSON POV

Officer Wilden sat outside of the cell that the girls were in, looking lazily through the one-way mirror. He thought that one of the girls would crack and let something slip, but so far nothing had happened. He was about to doze off when he heard a girl speak, and his head shot up. It was Aria.

"This isn't fair! We love each other…but everybody else is so wrapped around the idea that it's wrong for us to be together, and won't even stop for one second just to look and see how much we love each other."

_What is this about?_ He thought. _Obviously this is about somebody that she loves…a boyfriend? _

"Aria, this is going to work out…nobody can break you and Ezra up. You should see your face whenever you talk about him. You have the biggest smile, and your cheeks get all rosy to. Even today, when we went outside to see our families. When you saw Ezra there, your whole face just lit up! Never mind the fact that we have just gotten arrested, he was there, and that's all that mattered to you."

_Ezra? I feel like I know that name from somewhere… _He picked up his walkie talkie and called his colleague. "Officer Drew, do you happen know anybody named Ezra?"

There was crackle on the other side before Officer Drew replied, "Yes! Ezra Fitz…he was an English teacher at Rosewood High before he changed to an English Professor at Hollis College. Did the four girls say something?"

"Just mentioned his name once or twice…thanks for the help."

"No problem." The walkie talkie crackled some more before going silent.

_Hmmm… _Officer Wilden pondered. _Aria and Ezra? Interesting…_

**DUH DUH DUH! Review! Suggestions?**

**-Sydney **


	4. Restless

**Hey Again! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I'm not going to list the reasons because there are a lot of them. But now, since its summer, I will hopefully have way more time to update!**

**This is the first time writing while I'm fifteen! I wonder if my writing will sound any different…. :P **

**By the way, I don't know if any of you guys are huge Hunger Games fans like me, but if you are then you will know what I'm talking about here. So, I was listening to the song Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift on the Hunger Games album, and all I could think about was Katniss saying goodbye to Prim and when Prim got carried away by Gale and I started bawling my eyes out. I don't know if that's normal…**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! YaleAceBella12, .dreamers, Notinyourlifetimehoney, HarrylovesGinny09 and TheCelticOne! You guys make me smile whenever I see those awesome reviews!**

**TheCelticOne: It's going to seem like it at first, but don't worry, it wont end up like that :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PLL. A wonderful person named Marlene King does. **

Ezra POV

I sat on the leather couch in my apartment, my finger circling the rim of the glass of scotch I was holding. I was restless. Sleep wouldn't come to me when I tried, so here I was, sitting helplessly on a couch while my girlfriend was in a prison cell.

I stood up angrily and started to pace around the room, tired of sitting still. I glanced at the glass in my hand, and in one swift movement, I finished the bitter tasting drink. Leaving the glass on the kitchen counter, I stared out of the large window, looking down onto the town of Rosewood. The city was sleeping, only a few twinkling lights stood out against the darkness. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my face, a constant flow of salty water. I had no idea how to help her, or how to fix the problem that was right in front of us. I shuddered, and fixed my eyes on the spot where the police station should be.

_I love you Aria. We are going to make it, I promise you. You are the one. The one I want to live the rest of my life with. As soon as you graduate, we are going to go somewhere far away and leave Rosewood behind us. You could go to a nice college, and I could teach at the nearest high school. One day, I'm going to completely surprise you and propose to you in the most unique way possible. We are going to go to some place exotic for our honeymoon, like the Mediterranean, or the Caribbean. Then, when you're ready, we are going to have kids. A confident, spunky girl with your hair and my eyes, and a shy yet innovative little boy with my hair and your eyes. I'll be there with you through everything, the hard and easy, the sad and the happy. Forever and always. _

I knew that she couldn't hear me, but it was a silent promise…one that I would never break.

Going back to sit on the couch, I grabbed my IPod and plugged in the earphones. Going to my top 20 playlist, I picked the one that sat right on top… Happiness by The Fray.

The last thing I heard before I dozed off to a restless sleep was:

_Happiness feels a lot like sorrow  
>Let it be, you can't make it come or go<br>But you are gone- not for good but for now  
>Gone for now feels a lot like gone for good <em>

Ella POV

With a sigh, I looked at the clock, rolling my eyes when I saw the time. 2:00 am. Byron had been relentlessly pacing since we got back home, going on and on about all the things he would do to Ezra when he saw him next.

"Honey, please calm down." I said for what felt like the millionth time.

"No! Ella did you see the way that Aria acted about him! He's got her in a trap, making her think that he loves her, when all he is doing is using her!" Byron shouted; his voice hoarse from all of the times that he yelled before.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't at all accepting the fact that Aria was having an inappropriate relationship with her teacher, but I was a bit curious to how this all started. I never would have thought of Aria to be the kind of girl that would go out with her teacher… and I definitely did not expect Ezra to be the kind of man to date my teenage daughter.

"Byron, lets go to sleep and figure this out in the morning, when we can at least hear what they have to say!"

Suddenly, Byron stopped pacing. He clenched his hands into fists and slowly turned to me, his face seething with anger. His bottom lip twitched and I instinctively flinched back. When Byron gets extremely angry, it never ends well. He gritted his teeth and spat out two words:

"Get out."

I looked at him incredulously, eyes wide in disbelief. "What?"

"I said, get out" His voice came out rough and gritty. You could tell that he was finding it hard not to yell, and he was nearing breaking point.

"Byron," I cautiously got up out of bed and headed toward the bathroom door all the while nervously playing with my fingers. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed while you calm down, and after awhile maybe you will start to think clearer again-"

"GET OUT!" Byron yelled. He advanced towards me, grabbing my arms and gripping them tightly. "If you are even thinking about listening to the fake story that the son of a bitch will tell, then get out!"

"Byron, you're hurting me." His grip on my arms wasn't easing up, and I felt like I was losing circulation in my fingers. "Please let go, we can deal with this tomorrow."

He looked down at his feet as if unsure, his teeth grinding and lips closed in a thin line. His grip was still tight on my arm. He looked up sharply, a stern look on his face, and I knew right then and there that he wouldn't budge. "Your choice. If you are going to stay on my side, and admit that all this is wrong, then yes, I will let go and we go up against him tomorrow. But if you are going to even _think _about giving him a chance, then you can leave right now, and find your own place to stay." Despite his yelling I stood my ground, not allowing myself to be frightened by his tone.

"You-"

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Shocked, I whipped my head to the open bedroom door, where Mike was standing in a pair of red chequered flannel pants. Down the hall, a bright yellow light shone through his open bedroom door.

Suddenly, I made my decision. "Nothing Mike, I was just leaving". I ripped my arms away from Byron's hands, which slackened from shock when he heard what I said. I stormed towards the door, not looking back. I passed by Mike and gave him a look, trying to communicate to him that I was sorry. Mike's face reddened with anger and he turned his head to Byron slowly…like an animal noticing its prey for the first time.

"Dad… what did you DO?" Mike's words quickly turned into a yell. I turned and ran downstairs before I heard anymore distinct words, just muffled sounds. I grabbed my jacket and my purse, stalking towards the door in anger. My foot hesitated before stepping out of the doorframe. I turned my head to look at the staircase. I knew I had made the right decision. Pulling on the black trench and slipping the leather purse over my shoulder, I stepped through and slammed the door, grabbing the keys out of my purse and unlocking my black Mercedes.

Sliding into the front seat, I plugged the keys into the keyhole and backed out of the driveway before zooming down the road. As soon as I got out of the neighbourhood, I slowed the car to a stop and slumped in my chair, all of the adrenaline from my anger gone. Where did I go? It was now 2:30, and not only was I still in the cotton pants and oversized t-shirt that served as my pyjamas, but nobody I knew would be awake at this time. I sat there dumbfounded until it came to me…there would be one person. One person who would be as affected by this as I was…one person who would hopefully take me in. I stepped on the gas and drove towards my destination.

EZRA POV

My eyes fluttered opened. I looked around, not knowing what had woken me. My sheets were a knotted mess on the bed, and I found my lit-up IPod lying on the floor beside my bed. Then I heard it; the annoying ding of the doorbell. I turned my head to look at the clock and sighed. 2:45 shone in big red numbers. Who would be here at this time of night? Groaning, I groggily got myself out of bed yelling, "Be right there!" I pulled on an old t-shirt over top of my naked torso and decided that the boxers I was wearing was sufficient.

I dragged myself over to the door, twisted the lock and opened it, not ready for the sight in front of me.

"Ella? What are you...?" I was dumbfounded as to why the mother of my girlfriend, a mother who probably hated me nonetheless, was standing at my doorway at almost 3 in the morning.

"I had no other place to go…Byron kicked me out…he…" It was then that I noticed how dishevelled she looked…her hair looked as if she had just gotten out of bed, and her pyjamas confirmed that. She looked as if she picked up her things and hastily left the house. Before she could continue, I cut her off.

"Come in…you can explain to me in here." I stepped back and held my arm out, motioning for her to come in. She slowly nodded and mumbled thanks before stepping in. Turning back to close the door, I couldn't help thinking that this would be a long night.


	5. Author's Note

Hello Readers! 

I'm sorry, this is just an author's update….but I want to explain how horribly sorry I am for not updating in a year and even more than a year for a lot of my stories. I know that nothing can excuse this but I have been so busy with a lot of things that my writing has been pushed aside because of it, and I feel horrible because of it.

But I'm here to tell you that I have not given up on any of my stories, and I will continue to write them…now the updates might be sparse but no matter what, I will never give up on them.

For all you guys who are still here, thank you for sticking with me and keep your head ready for another chapter hopefully soon!

Xoxo,

Xtremedancer


End file.
